


我是死神番外篇- 家

by MishaK



Series: 我是死神 [3]
Category: Supernatural, 邪惡力量
Genre: M/M, 天使Anna, 天使Castiel, 天使Gabriel, 死神Castiel, 死神Dean, 死神Gabriel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaK/pseuds/MishaK
Summary: 以Anna的視角講述她和Castiel的相遇.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 我是死神 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728862





	我是死神番外篇- 家

Anna剛收到通知, 她成為了守護天堂的戰士. 雖然有點不情願, 但她還是覺得應該去通知那位不太靠譜的兄長, 歸根究底都是他把自己帶大的────應該算是吧?

在經過天堂的花園時, 她注意到那位小天使. 雖然這是她第一次遇到這個小不點, 不過她馬上就知道他是誰, 畢竟整個天堂裡會一直蹲在花園的天使也只有一位. 按道理來說, 這麼小的天使一定會跟在養育他的大天使身邊, 於是Anna左右環視了一圈之後, 確定沒有看到任何天使, 當然還包括他們的養育者────Gabriel. 她嘆了口氣, 走到了Castiel的身邊蹲了下來.

“你在幹什麼?”

“很快就要開花了.” Castiel的目光仍舊盯著眼前那朵含苞待放的花蕾之上.

根據Anna的觀察, Castiel眼前的花蕾最少還有兩, 三天才會開花... 這算得上“很快”嗎?

“我是Anna, 你是... Castiel吧? Gabriel在哪裡?” 她這樣蹲了十分鐘就已經覺到受不了, 她決定再次開口.

“不知道.” Castiel終於抬起頭來. 他歪著頭看著Anna, 然後搖了頭.

“好吧.” Anna又再嘆了口氣, “我們去找Gabriel吧!” Anna說罷便握著Castiel的小手站了起來.

Anna預計這個時間, Gabriel應該是在湖邊的草地上教授咒語. 於是她帶著Castiel來到草地. 如她所料, Gabriel果然和六, 七位年紀不一的小天使聚集在草地之上.

“Gabriel, 你弄掉了東西.” Anna指著身邊的Castiel說道.

“噢, 不是'弄掉', 是'留下'。這是不一樣的.” Gabriel單手撐着腰, 抬起了另一隻手並豎起食指左右擺動. “他雖然有點呆, 但妳可不要小看他, 他已經學懂了所有咒語, 所以我才讓他獨自留在花園. 我可以和妳打賭, 妳就是讓他看著一個黑點, 他都可以一百年不移開視線.”

對於Gabriel 的解釋, Anna忍不住翻了一個白眼.

四位大天使各有不同性格, 養育小天使的方式當然亦各有不同: Michael是全天堂最守規矩的天使, 所以他亦要求他的小天使必須遵從天父定下的所有規條. Lucifer可以說是和Michael完全相反, 加上他恃著天父和Michael對他寵愛有加, 他可以說是在天堂裡橫行無忌. 可能亦因為如此, 他也是一直放任和縱容他的小天使, 令他們有恃無恐地欺負其他的小天使. Raphael較像一個利己主義者, 雖然他也會遵守天堂裡的規條, 但一旦發覺不利於自己時, 他還是會暗地裡做一些手腳; 他會要求他的小天使遵守天堂裡的規矩, 但當然亦會要求他們絕對服從自己的命令. Gabriel的性格我行我素, 基本上只要他的小天使沒有闖出什麼亂子, 他也會放著他們不管; 但當然如果他的小天使被欺負的話, 他亦不會坐視不理, 即使要他和其他大天使對著幹, 他也會在所不惜. 可能是因為這個原因, 其他大天使的小天使都會對他們的養育者存有一份敬畏的心態; 但Gabriel的小天使, 可以說是對他還是有一份尊重, 但卻完全不會畏懼於他.

“怎樣也好, 我就把他交給你了. 還有我已經正式被任命成為戰士, 接著會到北方的邊界駐守, 所以我還是應該要對你說聲... 謝謝? ”

“哇哦, 怎麼你道謝的方式好像很勉強似的?” Gabriel瞇著眼睛看著Anna.

“Gabriel, 你要好好保重.”

“Anna你也是. 我很高興妳可以成為戰士.” Gabriel露出了一副充滿自豪的樣子拍了Anna的胳膊一下.

“Castiel, 你以後要好好跟著Gabriel, 不要再令自己落單哦.” Anna 蹲了下來向Castiel說道.

Castiel 歪著頭看著Anna, 過了一會才點了一下頭. 而Anna 輕揉了Castiel的頭髮後便站了起來.

“再見了, Gabriel.” Anna向Gabriel 露出了真摰的微笑.

“再見了, Anna.” Gabriel也向Anna點頭示意. 那是Anna最後一次在天堂裡看到Gabriel的情景.

**************************************

Anna是在“一週天使”加冕儀式時, 再次看到了Castiel. 那個時候天堂第一次內戰剛結束不久. 在內戰醞釀期間, 因為Gabriel失去了蹤影, 他養育的一班天使都感到很徬徨, 所以順理成章成為對戰兩陣的爭奪目標. Anna總算選對了陣營, 她當時只是受了一點傷, 而Lucifer 的追隨者不是死了, 就是被扔到地獄之中.

雖然“一週天使”也不是特別高級的職位, 不過也可以從其他六位天使的臉上看到雀躍和興奮的神態; 只有這位金髮藍眼睛的帥天使Castiel一個木無表情, 呆呆地看著遠方; 令他和其他天使成了強烈的對比.

在天堂內戰之後, Anna加入了偵察部隊. 她需要經常往來天堂與地球之間; 他們會暗中觀察及幫忙被選中的人類. 可能與人類相處久了, Anna便愛上了人類這個物種, 最後她更選擇墮天成為人類.

在Anna成為人類去世並成為死神超過一百年後, Gabriel告訴她是一個天使的事實並把她送到Death的身邊. 她成為了Death的私人助理後, 最重要的職責是到世界各地搜尋各式各樣的美食. 人類是一種很聰明的生物, 部分人類更對食物有所執著, 所以每天都會有新的餐廳和不同的美食誕生, 不怕會有吃厭的一天. Anna生前就很喜歡吃東西, 加上現在怎麼吃也不會發胖, 所以她很滿意和享受這份新工作. 當Death告訴她有一件新任務給予她並叫她與Gabriel聯絡時, 她對這充滿了好奇. 最後他們相約在一間冰淇淋店內相見.

當Gabriel 面前出現四人份量的冰淇淋芭菲時, 還是讓Anna的雙眼瞪得大大的. 當他們還在天堂的時候, Gabriel會經常要求Joshua 給他一些蜂蜜. 但天使的味蕾只能夠嚐到份子那種奇怪味道, 所以她一直很好奇為什麼Gabriel會那麼喜歡甜食.

“其實天使的身體還不是有由分子造成? 你們是普通的天使, 不能改造自己的身體, 但我可是一個大天使, 要改變自己的味蕾可並不是什麼困難的事.” Gabriel 一邊吃著他的芭菲一邊向Anna解釋.

“對了, 妳還記得Castiel嗎?”

“嗯.” Anna當然記得她那位既帥又呆的弟弟.

“我需要妳到美國總局裡的亡者等候區去把Cassie接過來. 但妳記得要低調一點, 不要惹起其他天使的注意. 妳必須要在指定的時間內把他送到我的分局去. 還有Cassie沒有天使時的記憶, 妳千萬不要向他提起他是天使這件事.”

之後Gabriel向Anna解釋了Castiel的情況. 她發現Gabriel一直把Castiel喚作Cassie, 這又挑起了她的好奇心.

“到底誰是Cassie? 為什麼一直喊Castiel做Cassie? ” Anna 還是忍不住向Gabriel提出這個問題.

“Castiel總是讓我想起Cassie. 她高傲而美麗; 弱小的身軀真的讓人產生無限憐愛; 還有那雙清澈而又水汪汪的藍眼睛, 簡直令人神魂顛倒. 當她死去的時候, 我的心可傷透了.” Gabriel露出哀傷的表情.

“Gabriel, 很抱歉讓你想起傷心的往事.” Anna由衷地感到歉意.

“那時候我真的很傷心啊! 自此以後我都不想再養貓了.”

“貓? 你居然還學人類養寵物?? ” Anna不禁給Gabriel翻了一個白眼.

“Cassie可不是一般的貓, 藍眼睛的黑貓可是很罕有的.” Gabriel向Anna眨了一下眼睛.

**************************************

Anna第三次看到Castiel就是在美國死神總局內的亡者等候區. 當她看到Castiel時, 她有點愕住了. 基本上成年後的天使外表不會有很大的變化; 就是墮天成為人後, 都會保持著天使時的外貌. Anna記得上次在天堂看到Castiel的時候, 他還是頂著一頭金髮, 但現在她的眼前人卻變成一頭深竭色的頭髮. 因為Gabriel告訴過她, Castiel失去了天使時的記憶, 所以她亦沒有在Castiel的面前多說話.

自那次之後, 他們已有十年沒見過面. Death在去年告訴Anna, Michael已撤銷了對她的追殺令, 她已經自由了. 不過Anna很喜歡她的工作, 所以還是選擇留下繼續當Death的助理.

Anna這天來到有美食天堂美譽的東方之珠. 她訂了一個月才訂到這間著名的高級中菜館的桌子. 在服務生帶她到她訂的桌子時, Anna意外地看到了她久違的弟弟皺著眉歪著頭看著面前一桌子的佳餚.

Anna示意服務生稍等一下, 她就走到了Castiel的面前.

“好久不見了.”

“真的好久不見了, Anna.” Castiel抬頭望向她. 他表現出有點意外的神情, 不過很快便露出了微笑.

“我可以坐在這裡嗎?”

Castiel微笑地點了一下頭, 做出一個“請坐”的手勢. Anna 示意服務生離開後, 她便坐到了Castiel的對面.

Castiel告訴Anna, 還有一個月就到他和Dean的兩周年結婚紀念日. 因為去年發生了Michael那件事, 他沒有準備禮物給Dean, 所以這一年他希望帶Dean到這間高級餐廳吃晚飯當作周年結婚禮物.

他想在結婚週年日之前先來這裡試菜, 而原本打算邀請Balthazar來陪他試菜. 去年Balthazar被天堂趕了出來, 不過他沒有被剝奪力量, 所以他還是一個天使. 他說他很喜歡紅酒那種分子的味道, 所以他在法國收購了一間紅酒製造廠. 又因為Michael廢除了嚴禁天使和人類結合的規條, 所以Balthazar便開始事無忌憚地追求人類; 最近他還看上了一個叫名叫“Cassie”的法國女生. 現在他們每天都打得火熱, 所以無暇陪Castiel來這裡試菜. 不過他答應Castiel會送一支他那間紅酒廠之前所釀製出最高級的紅酒作為送給他們的周年結婚禮物.

Castiel又說他和一位名叫Samandriel第四代的天使成了好朋友. 他也有想過請對方過來, 雖然對方不知道他的真正身份, 但他還是怕Michael會找Samandriel麻煩, 所以他們還是只在Castiel的管轄區內見面.

Castiel表示他不太懂得控制中菜的點餐份量, 所以叫得滿桌子都是菜餚; 他又表示其實他不太喜歡進食, 所以面對一桌子的食物, 令他感到束手無策. 他很高興現在Anna來了, 可以陪他一起進食和給他一些建議.

在準備來這間餐廳之前, Anna做了一些調查, 所以她另外又點了一些菜式. 他們邊聊邊吃, 暢談甚歡. 當吃到差不多的時候, 他們還開始喝起紅酒來. Castiel只淺嚐了一兩口, 基本上都是Anna自己在喝. 在Anna喝下第五杯紅酒後, 她開始有點醉意, 然後不知不覺扯到她和Dean最初相遇一事之上.

“你知道你的丈夫真的很吸引人嗎? 在他來到分局的第三天我們便走在一起了. 他在床上真的很… 勇猛. 我們有空的時候還會到處吃喝, 那段時間真的很開心. 當他說想我當他的女朋友時, 我可真的有點心動哩. 不過Gabriel就很討厭他了. 開頭我還以為是因為我和Dean滾上了床, 我都是在很久之後才知道是因為你.” Anna一直自說自話, 完全沒有留意Castiel的臉色有多難看, 直至她對上對方的眼睛時, 她才清醒了一點.

Anna在離開餐廳後, 她有暗暗向她的天父祈求可以庇佑Dean不會遭遇太大的麻煩.

**************************************

Castiel和Anna告別後, 原本打算乘坐渡輪穿梭維港兩岸欣賞夜景; 不過當他知道了有關Anna和Dean的過去時, 還是讓他失去了所有興致, 所以他選擇回到他們的公寓, 不過那時Dean還沒有回家.

Castiel感到不快, 失望和妒忌; 他知道和Dean發生過關係的女生可能不止上百人, 只是剛好其中一位是他的姐姐罷了. 他亦很清楚這都已是前塵往事, 他感到生氣其實對Dean亦不公平; 他努力嘗試去忘記Anna說過的話, 但他的腦海中卻浮現出Dean和Anna滾床單的畫面.

到了清晨時分, 當Castiel被Dean在他的臉頰上用嘴唇啄了一下時, Castiel已經完全清醒過來.

“Dean, 你還記得Anna嗎?” 在Castiel向Dean發出提問時, Dean正忙著解開自己牛仔褲上的皮帶.

“是很久以前在分局那個Anna吧? 就只是普通的同事罷了. 我記得她是你的姐姐吧? 為什麼突然提起她?”

“我昨晚遇到她… 你們以前交往過吧?”

“呃… 那已經是陳年舊事了…” Dean剛準備要脫下自己的內褲, 但他停下了動作.

“你為什麼對Gabriel帶大的天使都那麼感興趣? 你不會其實是在暗戀Gabriel吧?” Castiel臉無表情地看著Dean.

“什麼? 你是在開玩笑嗎? 天啊! 你是在吃醋嗎?”

“這個星期都不准爬上我們的床上!” 說罷Castiel便從床上爬了起來.

“不會吧… Cas, 明天才開始可以嗎?” Castiel頭也不回便離開了他們的臥室, 留下“蓄勢待發”的Dean在嚎叫.

**************************************

在Castiel和Dean的兩周年結婚紀念日當天, 他們帶著Balthazar送贈的紅酒, 來到了位於香港管轄區內一間著名的高級中菜館. Castiel根據Anna的提議點了五道菜式和一道甜點.

Castiel看著Dean不停把桌上的食物塞進口中, 讓兩腮撐得滿滿的, 令Castiel有一種幸福和滿足的感覺. 他的右手手指在桌子下輕撫著左手無名指上的戒指, 然後他抬起了右手, 用手指磨蹭著那個祖母綠寶石的墜子. 天堂對他對來說只是出生和成長的地方; 他覺得失去了榮光, 失去了翅膀也沒有什麼大不了; 他眼前看到的才是一個家, 因為他知道只要有Dean的地方才是他真正的家.

End

**Author's Note:**

> 這將是這系列的最後一章. 謝謝所有看過這系列的每一位, 陪我渡過這半年時間!


End file.
